Big Fault
by kalmutz
Summary: Semua berawal dari kecemburuan Sakura pada mantan pacarnya saat pesta perpisahan sekolah. "Sepenuhnya kau milikku Sakura". Oo Sakura melakukan sebuah kesalahan namun kali ini kesalahannya sangat menyenangkan.


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

DLDR

.

.

.

Semua berawal dari kecemburuan Sakura pada Gaara, mantan pacarnya yang sengaja memanas-manasi Sakura dengan mencium pacar barunya, Shion, saat pesta perpisahan sekolahnya.

Sakura yang sebenarnya terbakar api cemburu melihat adegan panas itupun tanpa pikir panjang ganti membalas tindakan Gaara dengan menarik salah seorang pria di sampingnya dan langsung menciumnya.

Sakura sudah tak peduli lagi tentang _image_ nya, yang ada di pikirannya hanya membalas Gaara yang sudah memutuskannya demi gadis seperti Shion. Ia bersumpah akan membuktikan pada Gaara bahwa ia sama sekali tak sedih diputuskannya dan justru lebih bahagia sekarang.

Namun satu hal yang tak Sakura pertimbangkan adalah bahwa ia telah mencium pria yang tidak tepat.

Emerald Sakura melotot seketika saat melepas ciumannya yang hanya berlangsung lima detik itu dan mengetahui siapa laki-laki yang sudah ia cium secara asal.

Uchiha Sasuke, _the ice prince._ Salah satu murid populer seperti halnya ia dan Gaara namun berbeda dari mereka yang ramah dan supel, Sasuke sangat cuek dan dingin. Walau tiga tahun sekelas dengannya namun tak pernh sekalipun mereka berbicara. Sasuke sangat pendiam dan hanya berbicara untuk hal yang penting saja.

Sungguh rasanya ingin Sakura menghilang saja sekarang dari pada harus berhadapan dengan manusia batu itu setelah baru saja ia menciumnya.

Berbeda dari sikap Sakura yang terlihat jelas tengah gusar, onyx itu hanya menatap datar. Tak ada reaksi dari Sasuke, mungkin dia sangat terkejut sampai-sampai dia tak bisa berkata-kata, pikir Sakura.

Sakura tak peduli lagi pada pandangan teman-temannya dan Gaara, atensinya kini hanya tertuju pada bungsu Uchiha itu. Ia merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan datar Sasuke.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" pemuda tampan itu memulai percakapannya.

Semua orang yang tadi sempat terkejut akan tingkah Sakura kini kembali disadarkan oleh ucapan Sasuke. Mereka amat penasaran kelanjutan kisah keduanya dan membiarkan mereka bercakap tanpa ada niat menyela keduanya.

Gadis bunga musim semi itu tersentak mendengar suara Sasuke. Pandangan matanya yang tak fokus tengah menyusun jawaban yang masuk akal akan tindakan gilanya tadi.

Sakura memajukan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Sasuke.

"Maaaf karena menciummu tiba-tiba aku hanya ingin membalas seseorang" bisik Sakura tanpa menatap Sasuke sedikitpun. Entah kenapa sorot datar onyx itu sangat mengintimidasinya sehingga Sakura tak berani menatapnya.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Apa ini ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan gaya stoicnya.

Sakura terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang cukup sensitif baginya itu. Gadis itu hanya menatap bingung Sasuke.

"Apa Sabaku tak pernah mengajarimu berciuman?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejek sambil melirik ke arah Gaara.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke kontan semua orang saling berbisik membicarakan perihal ucapan Sasuke barusan. Sementara itu mendengar namanya disebut, Gaara hanya mengepalkan tangannya menahan malu.

Di sisi lain hati Sakura cukup tertohok mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Bagaimana pemuda itu bisa gamblang berbicara seperti itu? Tapi bagaimanapun ucapan Sasuke memang benar. Tiga tahun pacaran, Gaara sama sekali tak pernah menciumnya.

Malam ini memang benar-benar ciuman pertamanya. Namun Sakura sangat menyayangkan kenapa ia memberikan ciuman pertamanya yang berharga justru pada pemuda yang tak dicintainya. Ada perasaan menyesal dalam diri Sakura.

"Jadi memang benar ini pertama kalinya bagimu? Pantas caramu masih amatiran" Sasuke menyimpulkan ucapannya memang benar melihat reaksi Sakura yang hanya diam.

Lagi-lagi pemuda bersurai raven itu menyeringai.

"Kau tahu-" Sasuke menjeda ucapannya.

Sakura dan semua orang di pesta hanya terdiam penasaran menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke.

Dan detik berikutnya Sakura dan semua orang justru di buat tercengan oleh tindakan Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengerjap tak berdaya saat sebuah benda kenyal mendarat di bibir mungilnya.

Sasuke menyesap lembut bibir Sakura seakan tak ingin menyisakan apapun darinya. Awalnya hanya kecupan lembut di bibir Sakura namun kemudian lidah Sasuke memaksa menerobos masuk mulut Sakura.

"Mmmphh!" Sakura memberontak saat lidah Sasuke memaksa masuk dalam mulutnya namun tenaganya tak sebanding dengan Sasuke. Pertahanannya gagal.

Lidah Sasuke sudah masuk dalam rongga mulutnya. Pemuda itu menekan kepala Sakura memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sasuke mulai mengabsen deretan gigi rapi Sakura dengan lidahnya. Cairan saliva keduanya sudah berbaur jadi satu.

Semua yang hadir dalam pesta hanya tercengang tanpa komentar apapun menyaksikan adegan panas di depan mereka.

Saat di sadari Sakura mulai kehabisan napas, Sasuke melepas ciumannya.

"Ini baru di sebut ciuman" ucap Sasuke datar tanpa rasa bersalah seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Semua orang yang tadi sempat menahan napas melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang diluar kewajaran itu kini bisa bernapas kembali. Mereka benar-benar belum sepenuhnya percaya akan apa yang sudah dilakukan _the ice prince_ itu.

Sementara Sakura menatap nyalang Sasuke sambil terengah-engah. Ia meraup pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk paru-parunya. Gadis itu masih terkejut dan kelelahan sekadar untuk meminta penjelasan pada Sasuke setelah ia mendapat _french kiss_ tadi.

"Jangan terkejut dan dengarkan baik-baik. Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku" wajah cantik Sakura makin terkejut.

Belum cukup sampai di situ keterkejutan Sakura, Sasuke sudah menariknya keluar dari pesta meninggalkan gerombolan orang-orang yang terpaku melihat mereka berdua.

Sakura memberontak namun tenaganya tak sebanding milik Sasuke. Ia hanya pasrah saat Sasuke menariknya masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tuntut Sakura akan semua perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Yang mana yang kau maksud?"

"Semuanya" ucap Sakura kesal.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura yang awalnya marah berubah iba melihat Sasuke yang terlihat sedih.

"Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku menyukaimu" jawab Sasuke menatap intens ke dalam iris emerald yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

Mata Sakura membulat. Ia tak percaya manusia sedingin Sasuke tengah mengungkapkan perasaan padanya sekarang.

"Sudah dari awal MOS, tapi aku keduluan si panda" ungkap Sasuke kesal namun juga malu-malu membuat Sakura tersenyum gemas dibuatnya.

Kini tak terlihat lagi bongkahan es di depan Sakura, yang terlihat hanya seorang anak kecil yang kecewa karena tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Sakura kembali tersenyum melihat wajah tulus Sasuke.

"Dan kau sepertinya baru pertama kali jatuh cinta ya?" Sakura tersenyum geli. "Kau polos sekali Sasuke" Sakura mengacak raven Sasuke.

Onyx Sasuke menyipit kesal. Sakura sudah melakukan dua hal yang sangat Sasuke benci. Menjatuhkan _pride_ nya sebagai seorang Uchiha dengan mengatainya polos dan juga mengacak rambut kebanggaan Sasuke.

Ia sangat tidak suka di bilang polos oleh Sakura namun faktanya Sakura memang cinta pertama Sasuke hingga kini. Ia tak pernah melirik gadis lain, yang ada dalam hatinya hanya gadis merah muda itu.

"Jadi?" Sasuke menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Jadi apa?" ekspresi bingung tercetak dari pemilik iris emerald itu.

"Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu?" Sasuke terlihat sudah tak sabar.

"Jawaban? Kau bahkan tak mengajukan pertanyaan jadi bagaimana aku akan menjawabnya?" tanya Sakura balik. Dalam hati Sakura geli bisa mempermainkan Sasuke yang punya harga diri selangit itu.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya, ia kesal pada Sakura karena sudah dibuat kelimpungan olehnya.

Tapi sedetik kemudian Sakura menyesali perbuatannya yang sudah mempermainkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau akan menyesal Sakura" Sasuke langsung beringsut maju ke wajah Sakura. Ia kembali menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir Sakura.

Tak seperti ciuman panas saat di pesta kali ini Sasuke hanya memagut lembut Sakura. Ia tahan kepala Sakura untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sakura yang awalnya memberontak jadi lebih tenang. Ia mulai menikmati setiap pagutan lembut Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai di tengah ciuman mereka karena kini Sakura juga menikmatinya.

"Sepenuhnya kau sekarang milikku Haruno" bisik Sasuke nakal di telinga Sakura.

Sakura hanya menelan ludah pasrah. Saat itu ia baru sadar telah melakukan kesalahan besar, namun kesalahan ini sangat menyenangkan.

Fin

Review please


End file.
